Warriors: Four for one
by Catqstar24
Summary: Four kits, born to a loner are destined to change the clans , through hard decisions for the clan, family, and for all cats. Darkness rises but with their claws, hearts, minds and a little help, they rise against the threat. A mystery, lurks about their past, their unchangeable fate and the future. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Cats of the Clans:

ThunderClan :

Leader: Goldenstar: Pale yellow furred tom with daring green eyes

Deputy: Whiteshell:Long white furred tabby she-cat, thick tail and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Stonelight: Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes(Whiteshell's brother)

Warriors:

Smallfang: Dark brown tom with black stripes with blue eyes and large paws

Birdsong: Light brown tom with black stripes and green eyes (Smallfang's brother)

Snowfall: Silver furred tom with blue eyes and a grey scruff (Ivygaze's mate)

Smokefrost: Dark grey furred tom, silver stripes, smoky blue eyes and curved fangs

Larkwing: Soft furred pure black she-cat with green eyes ( Snowfall's mate)

Swiftfur: Sweet she-cat with greyish fur and light blue eyes (Whiteshell's daughter)

Apprentice: Troutpaw: tortoiseshell tom with hazel eyes and long, fluffy tail

Poppyfoot: Red furred she-cat with light blue eyes and pink nose (Smokefrost's mate)

Ivygaze: Sharp green eyed she-cat with light brown fur (Poppyfoot's sister)

Sorrelflight: Brown and white patched she-cat, yellow eyes (Shadowstripe's sister)

Shadowstripe: Black tom with grey tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Eaglestorm: Golden brown tom with powerful muscles and a loud voice

Apprentice: Mistpaw: Grey furred she-cat with purple eyes and black head markings

Crowflight: Dark grey tom with white front paws and green eyes (Silverstorm's mate)

Morningpool: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and an ear torn

Bluewind: Greyish-blue she-cat with light green eyes and dark grey paws

Paleface: White tom with blue eyes and grey ears, tail and paws

Softfur: Kind she-cat with cream fur and orange eyes (Smokefrost and Poppyfoot's daughter)

Wolfwind: Grey-blue tabby tom with dark amber eyes (Softfur and Paleface's littermate)

Queens:

Silverstorm: Pure white she-cat with green eyes

RiverClan:

Leader: Breezestar: Blueish-grey tom with purple eyes and a plummy, striped tail (Grayfang's brother)

Deputy: Leafheart: Green eyed tabby she-cat with patched, cream-and-white fur

Medicine Cat: Oakstream: Dark-brown tabby tom with sky-blue eyes and long fangs

Warriors:

Iceblaze: Greyish-white tom with a thick tail and yellow eyes

Blackblizzard: Pure-black tom with amber eyes and a graying muzzle

Sparkflight: Pretty, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and long legs

Flamefang: Ginger tom with longs, grey teeth and green eyes (Breezestar's brother and Sweeteye's sister)

Owlleap: Dark brown tom with lighter brown belly and blue eyes (Deerthorn's mate)

Lionpool: Golden furred tom with big, blue eyes and thick tail (Sweeteye's mate)

Ferndust: Grey tabby tom with darker grey stripes and blue eyes (Snowslash, Deerthorn's littermate)

Snowslash: Silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and long, claws

Deerthorn: Pale brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws (Owlleap's mate)

Mintstorm: Pale-silver furred she-cat, dark blue eyes and a brown stripe across her forehead

Longlight: Thick golden furred tom with bright, green eyes

Apprentice: Lightningpaw: Sleek, greyish-blue furred she-cat with pretty green eyes

Ripplestrike: Dark grey tabby with black stripes and green eyes

Sunstorm: Golden yellow furred, she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfang: Red-furred she-cat with green eyes and a black tail

Thornberry: Broad shouldered tom with red fur and blue eyes (Poppyfang, Sunstorm's littermates)

Queens:

Sweeteyes: Ginger she-cat with light green eyes and long legs (Lionpool's mate)

Elders:

Sparrowstrike: Dark brown striped tom

ShadowClan:

Bluestar: Silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and a striped tail

Deputy: Darkcloud: Grey tom, white belly fur with yellowish-amber eyes and white paws

Medicine cat: Webfur: White tom with green eyes and silver paws

Warriors:

Dewberry: Blueish silver she-cat and green eyes

Stonenose: Black tom with white smudges on his flank, tail, cheeks and has a greyish nose

Longwind: Swift, skinny, cream she-cat with blue eyes and thick, bushy tail

Stormfall: Tall and lanky tom with spiky, thick, dark grey fur and stormy grayish-green eyes

Wildfang: Large tom with sharp claws and long fangs (Honeyclaw's mate)

Honeyclaw: Cream colored she-cat with bright blue eyes (Featherbreeze's, Cindermist's, and Ravenleaf's littermate)

Featherbreeze: Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Cindermist: Dark grey furred tom with blue eyes

Ravenleaf: Dark grey furred tom with green eyes

Dawnberry: Reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes

Russetclaw: Dark red furred tom with thick claws and green eyes

Sootdapple: Pretty long legged, silver she-cat with darker spots

Patchear: Grey tom with white spotted ears and blue eyes

Pineheart: Broad shouldered ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw: Stocky, pure black tom with sharp claws

Swiftfoot: Tan coloured tom with blue eyes and a long scar across his shoulder

Oaktail: Broad shouldered tom with green eyes and thick reddish brown fur

Queens:

Sedgepool: Small she-cat with big paws and wide blue eyes (Cindermist's mate)

Elders:

Carptail: Huge, dark brown tom with a fluffy tail

WindClan:

Leader: Shadestar: Pure black tom with broad shoulders and green eyes

Medicine cat: Berryflight: Brown she-cat with light, reddish-brown dapples

Warriors:

Firefang: Pure ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Shimmerbreeze: Small ginger she-cat with blue eyes and long fur

Amberclaw: Lithe she-cat with orange fur and tabby markings (Sandwing's mate)

Sandwing: Light tan tom with black shoulder markings

Snowmist:Silver tom with grey spots and blue eyes

Stripefang: Grey tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Brighteyes: Pale grey tom with golden eyes and thick fur

Smokefur: Handsome, dark grey tom with green eyes and grey tabby stripes (Larkclaw's brother)

Apprentice: Fawnpaw: Brown tom with white dapples and long fur (Deerpaw and Robinpaw's littermates)

Larkclaw: Pure black tom with green eyes and a long tail

Apprentice: Eaglepaw: Golden brown tom with long legs and green eyes

Thorndust: Big, golden brown tom with blue eyes

Dapplefeather: Skinny brown and white patched she-cat with blue eyes

Icegaze: Large white tom with cold blue eyes (Rosetail, Thorndust, Dapplefeather's littermate)

Barknose: Dark brown tom with long fur

Apprentice: Robinpaw: Light brown tom with redder chest fur

Runningstorm: Black tom with unusual purple eyes

Frostburr: Small silver she-cat with long, tangled fur (Barknose's and Runningstorm's littermate)

Queens: Rosetail: Reddish brown she-cat with blue eyes. (Larkclaw's mate)

Elders:None


	2. StarClan's Message

**Hi guys! I'm so soorry, I wrote this but forgot to post this! Hope you like it! Ohh... .And the beginning might by a little cheesy. Sorry.**

Wearily, he curled up in his mossy nest, and wrapped his long, yellow tail around his paws. Closing his eyes, Goldenstar fell asleep almost immediately.

"My dear..." A familiar, sweet voice mewed warmly.

Goldenstar opened his eyes. He saw a she-cat with bright, green eyes, shinning like stars, watching him warmly. Her silver fur shone, and glittered with starlight.

"Rainfur!" The tom stood up so quickly he almost ran over. Whipping his tail out, to steady himself, he ran over to rub his muzzle against hers. She welcomed him, brushing her thin tail-tip against his ear.

"It's been such a long time!" He mewed, his voice crackling, as he stared at her lovingly. "Our kits... Silverstorm has a mate already, and Eaglestorm is one of the greatest warriors in the clan. I though you had forgotten me..." The rest of his words caught in his throat but he swallowed as she looked into his own green eyes and shook her head fiercely. "Never."

Her gaze softened. "I'll always be waiting for you, my dear. But our paths..." She trailed off, looking into the starry night sky. Goldenstar watched her concerned. He curled his tail around them, and pressed against her. They stayed like that for a long moment. He inhaled, letting her scent wash over his.

Goldenstar heard her sight before pulling away, a regretful look in her eyes. "I-I have to go." She whispered and dashed away into the forest behind her.

"Wait!" He called out desperately. "Wait for me, Rainfur!" No reply came from the forest. Its shadow loomed over his and he sighed, feeling small and lonely.

Goldenstar looked around. Soft grass tickled his paws, glinting healthy green in the full moon's bright light. A small stream curved into the forest, gurgling peacefully. No other sound was to be heard, but the peaceful night went on.

"Goldenstar!"

He looked up sharply.

Stonelight dipped his head low to his leader. The medicine cat meowed, " Let's go."

"Go where? Why?" He asked, bristling. The other tom gave no reply but began to pad away from the forest. Goldenstar sighed but followed behind.

* * *

Goldenstar knew where they were. Star Circle, where Starclan shared words with the forest clans.

Hundreds of other cats lay in the shadows, crouching on rocks, waiting in trees. In the center of them, a misshapen circle of stone lay. Sitting on them, were several cats, with there heads and voices low.

Goldenstar recognized six of the ten cats waiting there. A blue-grey tom stood close to a dark- brown tabby tom. Breezestar,the leader and Oakstrean, the medicine cat of RiverClan. A silver tabby she-cat and a white tom stood beside them. Bluestar and Webfur from ShadowClan. Shadestar, a pure black tom stood with his own medicine cat, Berryflight. They were from WindClan.

The four cats, Goldenstar didn't recognize, were all faded like they had been there for a long time. They shared a look of something, Goldenstar couldn't recognize. Memories? Faith? Fear?

"Are you Thunder? The legendary leader and founder of Thunderclan?" Goldenstar asked, trembling with awe.

The orange tom with broad shoulders rumbled an amused purr. "Yes I am. You must be Goldenstar."

"Err,Thunderstar." Bluestar mewed. He raised his head towards her as she countinued. "With all due respect, why have we been called to here? Do you have a message for us?"

"Not exactly." Thunder's voice rose, anxiously. "Even StarClan cannot see into the future." Besides Thunder, the pure black she-cat stepped forward, raising her head and growled. "But we know enough to say that the clans will be scarred, war will overwhelm us and no cat will be safe."

_No cat? Does Shadow mean rogues and loners will be involved? And what war? Things have been fairly peaceful. _ Goldenstar thought.

"You must trust those, within the borders to be safe. Some hide in shadows and wait to awake." Goldenstar recognized River and Wind who stepped forward and growled. "But know this. The clans will always be stronger, when you know who to trust and who to judge, who to fight, who holds the grudge. StarClan will always stand with the clans. Nothing can defeat warriors, when they unite."

Goldenstar tilted his head. _Was that a prophecy? What have they seen? _

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

His green eyes glinted and he shook his head firmly. "Bluestar, none of the warriors in this forest have ever had those names."

The ShadowClan leader drew herself up, staring directly into Webfur. Her medicine cat met her dark blue eyes, cool and glanced down at the newly-born, sleeping litter in the make-shift moss nest. She mewed heavily, "Things change Webfur. There is a reason all the leaders of the forest were there, since they provided us their words of wisdom."

"Words of wisdom?" Breezestar spat. "Are you deaf?"

The other leaders and medicine cats gazes on turned to him. He drew himself up and snarled, "That was a prophecy! They say that the Clans will never heal from this! They think that _StarClan_ will be overwhelmed! They know more but still they hide it!" He glared fiercely, challenging the others to argue with him. "So how can we unite, when we are not trusted enough to be told the truth?"

His words were met with a long silence.

Shadestar stepped forward anxiously, his think tail whipping around. "But surely, we will be able to defeat it? The forest has been peaceful for moons and we should be able to see it before it arrives, shouldn't we?

No cat gave them any answer.

"Prophecies are never clear," Breezestar growled darkly. "When was the last time a prophecy brought fortune to the Clans instead of disaster?" His words were met be small nods and quiet murmurs.

But Goldenstar stepped forward and quietly mewed, "But a prophecy gives us better chances to fight our fates. We may not be able to fix the past, but we can act in the present and we can create our own futures. Only destiny isn't what many can change."

Goldenstar glanced around him. Every other cat seemed to be lost in his words, thinking about their own memories. _Or maybe_, Goldenstar thought. _Maybe they were imagining the future._

Goldenstar continued. "StarClan must have saved these kits for a reason. They would have died." He paused. "They should have died. By the looks of them, they were in our territory for more than a few nights."

"They would've froze to death and we found fox scents all around the hollow beside where we found them," Whiteshell added carefully. "I checked but they don't have sickness, injuries or anything that they could've gotten after being deserted there."

"Then you must be right."

Berryflight, the WindClan medicine cat, jumped back when all of them turned to look at her. "I meant," she said, quickly, "that it isn't possible for a litter of kits to survive multiply days in the forest, in leaf-bare and alone," she hesitated, "unless some cat helped these kits. I agree; StarClan must have protected these kits for a reason."

"Yes," Bluestar agreed, her confidence returning in her voice. She raised her head, her dark blue eyes shining as she emphasized, "_that _is why I wish to name them for those who protected them. Perhaps it was indeed the four legends of the forest who chose to protect these kits."

Goldenstar narrowed his eyes, feeling his neck fur stand up as Whiteshell spoke. "If that's true, Bluestar, I think you're right. We should raise these kits as if they were pure born Clanmates."

Goldenstar countinued to glare at his medicine cat, feeling his fur begin to bush out and burn out of embarrassment and annoyance. Breezestar snickered behind him. "Feeling like a kittypet again, Goldenkit?" he whispered quietly. "Do you want to go back home to your twolegs?"

Goldenstar felt himself stiffen and he glared at Breezestar furiously. He lashed his tail and unsheathed his claws, shooting him dirty looks. _That stupid, stuck-up fur-ball! _He thought. _I hate him!_

Immediately, Whiteshell seemed to notice her mistake. Her amber eyes widened and she gasped, "Goldenstar, I'm not trying to offend you, I meant..." Her voice faltered. "I just meant we should treat them well. Like they are our family," she finished, embarrassment and guilt flickering in her eyes.

"That's okay," Goldenstar forced himself to say. He flattened his chest fur with a few quick licks and then shook his pelt. He shot a quick glare at a gloating Breezestar before meowing, "but I agree. And if we all decide to do this, would we all agree on each raising one kit?"

Breezestar smirked once more before his expression dropped and his voice softened as he turned to talk to his medicine cat. "What do you think, Oakstream?"

Oakstream had not spoken at all. He raised his head now, and softly meowed, "I think we should do this, Breezestar. We should take the little grey tabby. His green eyes are as bright as Leafheart's and I can see his strong, unyielding spirit inside of him."

Breezestar dipped his head respectfully. "As you say." As he turned back to Bluestar, his eyes darkened and he sneered again. "Well, Bluestar?"

"Go ahead and take him," Bluestar nodded as Oakstream carefully grabbed the little tabby by the scruff. She turned to the other cats and nodded to the small she-cat mewing pitifully.

"ShadowClan will care for this kit," she mewed. "Shadowkit."

Shadestar still looked troubled but he padded over and grabbed the other she-cat, a brown, wiry tabby with sparkling green eyes who mewed indignantly as she was carried away.

Bluestar dipped her head to all the leaders and medicine cats. She meowed, "Thank you for coming to this meeting." She glanced up at the bright moon. "Then I suppose we will see each other soon at the next gathering."

A few of them nodded before they left. Goldenstar waited until he and Whiteshell were the only two left before he padded over to the last kit.

"Goldenstar?" Whiteshell meowed. "If there's something wrong." She glanced away quickly. "Remember that you can always tell me."

He nodded halfheartedly before bending down and grabbing the ginger kit by his neck. _Thunderkit. _He thought._ I know you will save us._

* * *

"Attack!"

Shadowkit burst out of the bush and charged into the nursery den, a bigger thorn bush.

Skidding to a stop, she glanced around and called out, "Deerkit, Rowankit?"

No one replied. The nursery was completely empty.

Confused and puzzled, she sat back on her haunches to ponder. Where could her friends be? She had seen them wander into the nursery. She wrapped her tail around her black paws. _Unless, they doubled back out side to trick me. _Turning around to look out the den's entrance, Shadowkit leaned forward to look for her friends carefully.

"Mrrrow!"

Shadowkit felt three sets of paws attack her, batting at her tail, buffeting her ears and raking them over her soft-furred back. She couldn't fight back without whirling around but she knew that would expose her belly. Instead, she whipped her tail wildly hoping to hit someone, and rolled onto her back so she could kick out with her paws.

But they continued their ambush, attacking from different sides until one of them managed to shove her over, forcing her onto her belly. Her paws splayed out away from her uselessly.

Shadowkit felt a a sharp nip ton her ear. "Ow!" She protested, craning her neck around to see who had done it. "What was that for? And where were you hiding?"

"That was so fun!" Rowankit bounced up and down, grinning. "You need to use your nose."

"We were hiding in under our nests," Deerkit patiently explained but Shadowkit could see that the she was also proud of their little victory. "And my brother means you should try smelling our scent."

"I did!" She lied, looking away. She didn't want them to think she was stupid. "I just couldn't catch your scent." She mumbled.

Deerkit looked at her oddly.

Rowankit didn't seem to notice. He mewed, "I can't wait to be an apprentice! I just don't see why we can't be apprentices right now! Four moons is close to six."

"But five moons is closer," Deerkit pointed out, shaking her fur, the brown fur and white dapples, rippling. "and you know it's part of the warrior's code to only make kits apprentices when they are of age."

"Whatever." Rowankit rolled his eyes. He whispered to Shadowkit. "But of course, even my sister is looking forward to becoming an apprentice.

Shadowkit nodded. "A kit must be crazy if they don't want to." Her heart pounded excitedly. What would being an apprentice feel like?

Rowankit looked down at his paws shyly. "I hope I can patrol and hunt with you. You're a really nice cat," he mewed quietly. He glanced up at Shadowkit, his eyes bright and hopeful. Shadowkit shuffled her paws feeling like her sleek black pelt was on fire. What was she supposed to say?

Deerkit grinned wickedly. "Wait until I tell that to mother!" She spun off, dashing away from the nursery.

"Wait!" Rowakit's eyes quickly changed from hurt to anger as he pelted after her. "Just wait a moment!"

Shadowkit was left alone but she was half-glad she would have a moment to think.

_Was he feeling mad at me because I didn't respond before Deerkit spoke? Or hurt because I didn't answer him? Or was it all because of Deerkit's?_

"Shadowkit! Hurry up!" Shadowkit could hear Deerkit's faint squeal. "Webfur's going to gather herbs and he says we can help him!"

"Coming!" Shadowkit yowled back, hoping her friend would be able to hear.

She begun to run but then stopped. M_aybe I can practice scenting, and using my nose. _She kept her nose close to the ground and inhaled, smelling Deerkit's light, warm scent and Rowankit's stronger, heavier one. She could smell the whole trail in front of her and she began to follow it.

_This is pretty easy! _Shadowkit thought, flicking her tail with joy. _Maybe I should of just told Deerkit the truth, and then practiced by myself._

She continued following the trail, feeling a little guilty but tried to convince herself that everything was fine.

* * *

"Come on guys! Please? Just one more race!" Windkit pleaded. "Then you can go train."

"Sorry, Windkit." Robinpaw nudged the little she-kit's shoulder. "But you know we've just become apprentices. We want to practice fighting." The handsome tom puffed out his chest proudly.

"Yeah, Windkit." Fawnpaw grinned. 'You'll feel the same when it's your time. Maybe we can train with each other?" His other brother nodded. "That's right Windkit. We _have _to train. Besides, no offense, I don't want to just beat you. After all, you are a kit."

"Offended?!" Windkit growled, fluffing up her pelt. "Of course I'm offended! I'm almost as fast as any of you!"

Eaglepaw sighed. "Yes, because you're only two moons smaller." The golden brown tom mewed, "What about this;"

Windkit's ear perked up, interested, and relieved to hear she wouldn't be left to play with no one.

"We race you back to the clearing," Eaglepaw continued, "and then we go and train." Robinpaw nodded. "It's the best deal you've got, Windkit."

"Take it or leave it." Fawnpaw agreed.

Windkit hesitated for a moment. _They're probably right,_ she decided. _After all, Rosetail's kits are expected to be here in two moons... When I'll be an apprentice._

"Well?" Fawnpaw asked, prodding her shoulder. "What do you think?"

"Okay." She concluded, turning away to hide her grin. She lowered her shoulders, arched her back and faked a yawn, pretending to be stretching. "Ready, set go!" She yowled quickly before dashing away. Her paws pounded against the ground, pushing her forward with every step she ran.

"That's not fair!" Fawnpaw called out but he began to chase after her, his brothers following, trying to catch up.

_I love running! _Windkit thought, lifting her head up to feel the breeze pass between her ears._ It's a wonderful feeling, letting the wind blow against you as you cut through it. It makes me feel so strong to be fighting a force as great as the wind. Sometimes I feel like I'm running on the wind and it's lifting me up and pushing me forward.  
_

"Don't count on winning!" Fawnpaw yowled, running along side her flank."Why not? I have the best chance!" She teased him, before focusing onward. She forced her paws to meet the ground harder, so she could push off more.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp, storng pain in her paw and stumbled, falling and banging her muzzle on the ground.

"Ow..." She moaned, aching all over. She lifted the forepaw that hurt the most and gently rolled onto her side. "Everything hurts."

"Windkit? What happened?" Eaglepaw trotted towards her, a wolfish grin on his face. "Windkit?" His expression fell when he heard Windkit continuing to moan, getting louder.

"Windkit's bleeding badly!" Robinpaw yowled.

The three litter-mates stared at Windkit.

A small puddle of blood pooled around her side, seeping into her fur. Her paw was dripping like endless rain. Windkit mewed weakly, "It hurts. Too much..." Windkit's paw went limp. It hit the ground and splashed into the pool of dark red she had made.

Windkit felt her head spinning wildly and squeezed her eyes shut, silently screaming with pain. It felt as if the thorn had been driven through her paw.

She trembled violently, feeling her whole body spasming. She gritted her teeth, trying not to bite her tongue from the pain. Strangely, she felt her body suddenly relaxing, her muscles loose but her limbs still stiff.

When she finally opened her eyes and saw that she was now in a completely difference place.

Moonlight shone through a gap in between the dark grey clouded sky and illuminated her; her fur was no longer brown, it now shimmered with silver and gold, twinkling and blinking like little stars. Different trees surrounded the little clearing she was in.

Windkit felt like the light was fulling up her energy, discarding her pain. She stood up easily, stretching her body. She glanced at her paw and her mouth dropped in shock.

It looked as if nothing had ever happened. It was perfectly fine, just like all her other paws. There were no signs of wounds, like scars or marks covering her paw. She flexed it, half expecting she would faint again from pain.

But she was fine and so was her paw.

She decided to get up and walk around, observing her surroundings.

The trees were green and full, flowers were in full bloom. She could hear a river gushing and heard birds chattering loudly.

She frowned and sat back on her haunches. It was leaf bare wasn't it? Why was everything green? Where was the yellow and brown, bare branches and snow?

Her heart slowed. Unless... She was actually in StarClan?

Her heart doubled its speed, and she looked around desperately. _I couldn't have died! I was too young! I-I-I- have friends that are waiting for me! And my family! I can't have died!_

She wailed, wordlessly before choosing a random direction and charging forward.

As she ran, her thoughts did too. _Maybe if I can run fast enough, I'll be able to run away from StarClan and get back to WindClan! Yes, that's what I'll do._

She continued on, her head full of determination. _I can do this!_

Suddenly, a she-cat appeared in front of her.

Surprised by the sudden obstacle, Windkit couldn't stop herself from tumbling into the older she-cat.

The beautiful ginger she-cat leaned down until she was eye to eye with Windkit and then simply mewed, "Welcome to StarClan my daughter."

**This is probably the best chapter I've written ! Hopped you liked it! Any thoughts? Reviews, and advice appreciated!**


End file.
